<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by RaiRai_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191335">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiRai_Raven/pseuds/RaiRai_Raven'>RaiRai_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiRai_Raven/pseuds/RaiRai_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cold-blooded sucks</p><p>Being cold-blooded while in a blizzard also sucks</p><p>Being cold-blooded while trying to keep your now basically toddler partners warm as you go through said blizzard is now one of the worst days of your life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V-mon | Veemon/Wormmon (Digimon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic posted!</p><p>As the tags say, there isn't really an overarching plot to this so some events aren't explained. I doubt I'll expand on this any time soon, I just wanted to brush up on my writing skills and get this scenario out of my head.</p><p>To the 4 VeeWorm fans, you’re welcome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  A mighty blizzard roared in front of them. White was everywhere in front of them, trees were covered in frost and icicles. Snow and hail the size of small pebbles fell from the sky hard. Even from where they stood they could feel the chilliness all the way from the ledge they were standing on to all the way over there where the blizzard raged on. The sound could be heard for miles, and the noises it made were deafening upon their ears. The blizzard spread far for miles and the end couldn't be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You mean, we have to cross through that?” said Daisuke worryingly. He gulped. With their now smaller eight year old bodies, clothes clearly not made for the cold, and the fact that both digimon were cold-blooded, he didn’t want to think about what would happen to them if they went through that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t think we have much of a choice, Daisuke,” said XV-mon, uncharacteristically pensive. He clutched his auburn haired partner closer to his chest. “It looks like it’ll close in on us anyways,” speculated the blue dragon. “Plus, it's not like we could go back where we came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As much as Daisuke hated to admit, his partner was right. They were still being hunted down and they couldn’t risk getting caught with Ken being injured. If they headed back to the small town, someone would rat them out and have them caught again. Or worse, the hunters were on their path and would find them instantly. On the bright side, they managed to nab a couple of Heat Gems and other supplies that XV-mon was carrying in a bag for themselves. Although it would’ve been nice to have some better clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “At the very least we can hide ourselves from them in the snow storm,” XV-mon tried to reassure his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Are you sure you two will be okay?” Ken asked, cradled in Stingmon’s arms. He was as small and as young as Daisuke was now. The dark violet haired kid twisted his ankle while they escaped from the hunters. A makeshift splint was wrapped around his foot and he was being bridal carried by his giant bug partner. While not serious, it still needed medical attention. Something that they couldn't provide fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t worry about us, Ken-chan. We’ll get you through this,” reassured Stingmon. “Just keep holding tight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  XV-mon‘s wings unfurled from his back while Stingmon’s wings sprouted from his back. Both of them took off from the ground and flew forwards towards the raging snow storm. The two chosen turned children hung on tightly to their respective partner’s arms. Everyone braced themselves for the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The storm turned out even worse than they previously thought. They could barely see anything in front of them and they had to stay very close to each other unless they wanted to lose each other. Hail pelted at them from all sides and they tried their best to protect their partners the best that they can from the falling snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The worst part of it all, however, was the sheer cold of it all. Both digimon were unfortunately cold-blooded, so their bodies couldn’t naturally heat themselves, or most worrying for them, their now shivering partners. While the kids did have those Heat Gems they managed to grab at the market area, still wasn’t warm enough against the freezing winds and the falling hail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "X-XV-mon," stuttered out Stingmon as loud as he could. He looked at the blue dragon.  “C-can we lan-nd soon, p-please-e-e.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Stingmon looked worse for wear. There were bits of ice and snow all over his body contrasting his green skin and his deep red hair had bits of frost on the tips. His amber eyes seem to have lost so much life in the short time they were in the raging blizzard. The insectoid digimon had his partner clutched close to his chest trying his best to keep his partner slightly warm. XV-mon feared to imagine what he looked like at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “O-okay. Let’s lower down,” whispered XV-mon and nodded at the same time. He moved closer to the bug while they drifted closer down to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It was so hard to see anything. They almost didn’t see the trees approaching them until they were practically right in front of them. Both of them did their best to dodge the trees but it became too hard to maneuver through the shrubbery and began to pull up. Neither of them wanted to risk the children getting hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Suddenly, XV-mon could see what he thought was a mountain to his right. If he looked hard enough, he could see that it was part of a range of many more mountains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “S-sting-kun, look!” shouted out XV-mon, pointing to where the mountain range is. The two humanoid digimon halted in place and hovered from where they stood. Stingmon gazed over to where the blue dragon pointed his finger at. He didn’t say anything, only let out a nod and started to fly towards the range, XV-mon following suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As they flew closer to the mountain, more and more of it was made clear. There was indeed a mountain range in the distance, the range stretching for miles. The mountains were all quite large, easily dwarfing the small group. Ridges decorated along the sides and there were stray trees on some soiled areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  However, the best part to the two digimon was that they could see there are cave openings that are sprinkled throughout a couple of the giant mountains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  "Shelter!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>both of the Jogress digimon thought simultaneously. They rushed towards an opening as fast as their wings could carry them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They landed at a cave opening near the bottom of the mountain XV-mon had first spotted and headed inside. It was a decently large enough cave that could fit the two considerably large digimon. Snow seeped in from the entrance of the cave, a sizable amount inside. A few stalactites hung from the ceiling, water droplets dripping down. There were also some parts of the walls jutting out, acting somewhat like barriers from the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The Jogress digimon hid behind the largest barrier in the cave, it doing a far job of hiding the wind so far. Everyone huddled together in an attempt to get warm. The two children clutched closely, shivering, at their respective partner’s chests. XV-mon reached for his bag and had taken out some blankets and put both of them around the children. However, it's still not enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "We need fire wood," Stingmon said suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What! Not in this weather," tried protesting XV-mon. "You'll get killed out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Our partners need it though. We can't give them any sort of warmth, and I fear that the storm won't let up soon," argued the giant bug monster. He stared directly into the dragon's eyes, every part of his body pleading. "Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It was honestly hard for XV-mon to argue that claim. They needed a fire badly but… he didn’t want to lose Stingmon. His face was filled with pensive worry, eyes shifting while looking at the floor. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Okay… just, come back soon," he reluctantly agreed. Stingmon released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The green bug leaned in towards the worried dragon, handing over his shivering partner in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Watch over him for me, okay,” he said quietly. XV-mon brought his paw around the back of the other’s head and brought his forehead to the tip of his snout. Both of them sighed out, their eyes closed at the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They stayed like that for a while, until Stingmon suddenly stood up. He headed towards the cave entrance and sent XV-mon a nod, the blue dragon sending one back. In a split second, he disappeared into the white outside and vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Stingmo-n-n?” whispered out Ken, finally waking from his slumber. “W-Where, where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssshh, shh shh,” cooed out XV-mon. “Just go back to sleep for now.” He rocked the children back and forth, making shushing sounds as he did. After a while, Ken appeared to have fallen back asleep. XV-mon sighed out and stared at the cave’s entrance. The blizzard was still strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Please come back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  What felt like hours to him, Stingmon had finally returned and was dragging a medium sized tree behind him. Daisuke had woken up a little bit ago and is currently sitting up on the dragon’s lap. He sighed out "Phew, you're back," thankful. XV-mon smiled at him happily, also thankful that he came back in one piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  However, as soon as he stepped into the cave, he collapsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “STING-KUN!” shouted XV-mon. As fast he could, he rushed to his side. Daisuke stood up in worry, Ken starting to stir in the meantime. The blue dragon picked up the bug and brought him to their spot they had claimed. Stingmon was covered head to toe in snow and frost. He looked even worse than before, his hair had icicles forming at the tips and his hands had bruises everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He felt so cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Ken was at full alertness once he saw his partner in his condition. He tried to stand up, momentarily forgetting about his sprained ankle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Stingmo- AHH!” he winced in pain,falling back down to the floor. His Jogress partner came to his side, slingling his arm around his shoulder, helping him walk. The two of them hobbled over to where their partners are. Ken launched himself at Stingmon as soon as he was close enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Stingmon…," he whispered out. Tears started to form in his eyes until he was full out sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "He's fine," XV-mon spoke up. "I can…" He clenched his fist holding close to his chest, not finishing his sentence. A mutual understanding seemed to pass through everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Everyone did their best to remove as much snow as they could off him. They managed to get most of it off, the snow going into small piles by the end. However, he was still freezing cold. Both of the kids pressed close to him, hoping they could make him warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  XV-mon dragged the tree Stingmon had brought in and snapped some of the branches off. A decently sized pile of sticks were gathered from the tree. He placed the pile right next to where everyone was laying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Daisuke!" the blue dragon called for his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Oh, right!" he replied back. The auburn haired kid pulled out what seemed to be a glowing orange rock pendant from underneath his shirt he held it out. XV-mon brought a stick up to the rock and the tip of it started to smoke. He then threw it on to the wood pile and a small fire was lit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Everyone sighed in relief. They finally have a reliable heat source. All of them started to relax and XV-mon sat down next to them. Suddenly, Stingmon started to stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Nngh, wh-where... “ Stingmon moaned out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Shh shh it’s okay it’s okay, we’re here. You’re safe here, you’re with us,” XV-mon cooed out, reassuring him. He lifted Ken into his partner’s lap and scooped up Daisuke into his. The dragon reached out to the discarded blankets on the floor and put it over them. “Rest up now, everyone. We have a long day tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It didn’t take long for everyone to drift off to sleep. XV-mon looked outside the entrance one last time and then to the crackling fire before fully snuggling with some of his favorite people and falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The storm still rages on outside</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Something felt slightly off when XV-mon awoken. While he was still groggy, there was something missing. He opened his eyes and took a quick glance around. Daisuke was in his lap, Ken was also in his lap. But wait, wasn’t Ken with-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Sting-kun!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he shouted in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He looked around the cave in frantic worry, until finally landing on seeing Stingmon near the fire. His back was to the fire and his amber eyes were looking at the dragon. XV-mon sighed in relief before setting down the two kids and moving himself towards his Jogress partner and sat down by him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So, you’re finally awake,” Stingmon quipped. That got a chuckle and an eye roll out of the blue dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I think I should be saying that to you Sleeping Beauty,” he joked back, lightly hitting him. The bug laughed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Haha! Shall I wait for my knight in shining armor then to kiss me awake?" the bug said while leaning in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Nah, dumping water on them works just as well,” said the dragon while playfully pushing him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The green bug gasped dramatically. “Rude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A brief moment of silence passed until both of them bursted out in laughter. The cave echoed with their chuckling. Both of them laughed for a long period of time before dying down. The two of them both leaned into, relishing in each other’s touch. Their partners still seemed to be sleeping on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Hey," suddenly said Stingmon, his voice turning serious. "How… how do my wings look?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  At first, XV-mon was confused for a moment, until he finally looked at his back. He gasped when he saw that his wings were frosted over in ice clumped together in patches. The wings drooped, twitching every now and then.  The blue dragon had a realization, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So that's why he's near the fire." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He reached out to touch them, however as soon as he lightly scraped it with his paw, Stingmon flinched back hard and let out a sound of pain. XV-mon recoiled his paw, his face turning away in shame. The dragon pulled his legs up to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  " 'm sorry," whispered XV-mon apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "No no, it's fine," Stingmon replied back, trying to make his friend feel better. He reached out his hand and grabbed his paw. "It just… hurts to retract."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Stingmon squeezed his hand. XV-mon squeezed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “We’ll get through this, I know we will,” Stingmon tried to assure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  XV-mon only let out a grunt of acknowledgement before reaching out to his bag once again and pulled out two apples from it. He held one out to the other digimon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hungry?” he asked. The bug seemed hesitant at first. “Please,” the dragon pleaded to him, eyes practically begging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He let out a sigh and reluctantly reached out to the piece of fruit in the other’s paw. With his claw, Stingmon poked a small hole into the side of it and brought it up to his chin area. XV-mon looked at him for a moment before going back to snack on his own apple. The two of them ate in silence, only the sounds of apple crunching and what XV-mon could only describe as slurping could be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Both of them finished their apples, XV-mon’s was down to the core and Stingmon’s was all dried up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Are you sure that will be enough?” the dragon asked him worryingly, taking the other’s apple from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine,” he said back. “I’ll eat more once I’m in another form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The only response XV-mon gave was tossing the apples on the fire and staring at the two currently still sleeping children. Stingmon leaned into the other while reaching his hand out to the other’s paw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The Jogress partners held hands for the rest of the night, hearts beating together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  When Daisuke had awoken for the second time, the blizzard finally appeared to have calmed down into a light snow. Everyone waited for Ken to wake up before they could finally get going. In the meantime, the three of them started to plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Considering that the town we escaped from was generally close by, I think it’s safe to say that there should be another one around here,” concluded Stingmon, wings looking much better than they did previously. Most of the ice had melted off, however there were some patches on them. The other two nodded in agreement to his claim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Best case scenario there’s a town along the outskirts of this area who are hospitable enough to at least give us time to gather supplies, get us some warm clothes. Even better if we can nab a place to rest,” XV-mon said, trying to shed some positivity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “And worst case?” Daisuke asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The dragon shifted his eyes away nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Let’s not… let's hope for the best," he said with reluctance, putting his paw on his partner’s shoulder. The child looked at him for a while, expression unreadable, nodded and then looked back forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Times like this, Daisuke hated being eight again. Not only does his body feel sluggish now, but even his brain felt slower too. Some things took forever to process and he felt like he was walking with two left feet. Heck, even talking felt like a challenge at times. It was infuriating! Was being eight always this hard? He let out a deep sigh, staring at the small fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Daisuke,” he felt someone calling out to him and shaking his shoulder. The auburn haired children looked up to the culprit, XV-mon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Come on, let’s go,” said the dragon while moving to pick him up. Daisuke has been scooped up close towards his partner’s chest, his bag seeming packed with their supplies once more. He looked around for a second and saw that Ken was also in Stingmon’s arms, looking up at his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“When did he wake up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the child thought to himself. Was his brain really moving that slow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Let’s go then?” asked Stingmon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, while the storm is light," replied XV-mon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The two digimon took to the sky, albeit slower than yesterday, and headed to their right. The dragon stook as close as he could to the other digimon, in case of any accidents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The blizzard had definitely calmed down considerably for the fact that everyone could see more than three feet in front of them. However, everything was still kind of indistinguishable from the surroundings from all of the snow. The only thing that they could make out were the various mountains surrounding them, however even those were hard to differentiate from others.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Daisuke held on to XV-mon’s arms as tight as he could. While the snow is light, thankfully, it was still annoying to have it whipping in his face. Man, he wished he had his goggles now. When he looked to the side, he could see Ken trying to keep his deep violet hair out of his face. They had the blankets still on them, so they at least had better protection from the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Besides from small annoyances, everything seemed to be going well so far. They were making progress again and they appeared to be safe from threats for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  However, Mother Nature wasn’t on their side today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The clouds had darkened once more and snow started to fall harder. Wind started to pick up, almost making them lose balance in the air. Visibility was starting to worsen as time went on as well. Both humans and digimon clung harder to each other as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Damn it! We need to land again!” XV-mon shouted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Stingmon let out a sound of approval before scanning the area for another place to hide from the elements. The lowering visibility made it hard to spot any caves or hiding areas. Not to mention that they had to start rising up again to avoid the trees they could barely see again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "There!" shouted Daisuke out loud to everyone. He was pointing to another mountain with a singular cave opening in its side. The mountain itself was significantly smaller than the one they were in previously, but as long as they had shelter, they'll be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Both of the winged digimon swooped down towards the cave that Daisuke pointed out. Once they've all headed inside,  everyone began to relax slightly and had a sigh of relief. The cave itself seemed smaller than the other cave, but it could still fit all of them comfortably. However, when looking around Stingmon had noticed scratch marks on the walls. Some of them were made by claws while others appeared to have been created by a sharp weapon. Various scraps of discarded food items on the floor, manly rotten meat strips but there seemed to be some bones as well. He was about to warn XV-mon about this when a loud voice echoed throughout the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “WHO DARES ENTERS MY PROPERTY!” screamed a deep booming voice at the end of the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The owner of the voice came out from the shadows of the back of the cave. They kinda looked like Orgemon, however unlike Orgemon this one was blue instead of the usual green color they were used to. A single icy horn laid on its forehead straight as a nail and two ice spikes on its back instead of two on the side on their head curved at the ends. In their hand was a thick icicle, most likely this version’s club. His whole face was dripping in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hyougamon: </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>  An ice variant of Orgemon, this big meany has a frozen heart and very territorial, so try not to get on his lawn, or he'll pummel you with his Snow Punch!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The Hyougamon had a piercing glare at the intruders and towered over them. Everyone else cowered in fear of the ice ogre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY TRESPASSERS!" Hyougamon yelled again, this time even more threatening than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "W-we're sorry for trespassing," Stingmon shakingly apologized. "We just need shelter from the storm, so can we at least stay unti-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "NO! MY CAVE MY RULES AND I SAY SCRAM!" He drew a fist up, ready to attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>  "SNOW PUNCH!" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A blast of cold air shot out of his fist at the digimon and children. Luckily, they both dodged the attack in time, however Hyougamon came running up to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"ICE KONBOU" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The club of ice managed to hit XV-mon right across the face and made him falter back. He tightened his grip on Daisuke, trying to protect him and covered him up with his arm. Hyougamon kept swinging his club, each swing striking its target and pushing the blue dragon out of the cave and into the now raging storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "HAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRESPASSING ON MY PROPERTY!" he roared out to XV-mon and Daisuke now in the hard blizzard outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Spiking Finish"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Stingmon charged behind him and stabbed Hyougamon's back with his magenta spike. He managed to hit the mark, but it appeared to do nothing but anger the ice ogre even more. Hyougamon spun around and punched him square in the face, knocking him on his back. Ken let out a cry of pain, still being in the bug's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The ice ogre raised his club above his head, ready to strike the final blow. Stingmon pulled Ken in closer for the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Hearty Shatter" </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  In a blue blur, XV-mon came charging in and rammed Hyougamon with his shoulders. The ice ogre crashed into the walls of the cave face first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The blue dragon held his paw out and helped up Stingmon from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Is Ken okay?" Daisuke asked from XV-mon's arms, face full of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "I'm fine… I'm fine," hissed out Ken. His face scrunched up in pain and his leg with the twisted ankle twitched every now and then. Internally, Stingmon berated himself for letting his Ken-chan get hurt. The bug came closer to the dragon and handed his partner to him. Confusion littered all of their faces as Stingmon looked XV-mon directly in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Take Ken-chan and get them out of here," he said seriously. "I'll hold off the Hyougamon while you escape."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "What! I'm not doing that! I'm not leaving you!" the dragon protested to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Someone needs to protect the kids!" he argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "And I'm not letting you die!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "S-stingmon…" Ken whimpered out in the dragon's arms. Tears were in his eyes and he was sniffling lightly. Pain and fear was written all over his face. "Please don't go…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Ken-chan…" Stingmon whispered out, a hit of regret in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"SNOW PUNCH"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hyougamon had managed to recover from XV-mon's attack and landed the attack directly on Stingmon’s back. Ice formed all over his back, spreading to his wings, freezing over even worse than yesterday. His back was entirely frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "STING-KUN!" "STINGMON NO!" "WORMMON!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  All of their simultaneous shouting were all laced in a mixture of panic, fear, and worry. The bug fell forward on the blue dragon's chest, breathing harshly. At this point, Ken started to bawl out hard, tears streaming out his face, XV-mon stood there frozen, unsure what to do. Daisuke looked behind Stingmon at the Hyougamon, who was howling with laughter as soon as the punch connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "HAHA! LOOK AT HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE!" the ice ogre kept laughing out. "NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"HYOUGAN NAGE"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A massive ball of ice formed in Hyougamon's hands, sizing up to the scale of a gigantic beach ball. Once the ice ball fully formed, he hurled it hard and fast at the group. The ice mass hit its targets, launching all of them out of the cave and even further then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They all landed in the snow covered ground, rolling a great distance away. Both of the digimon de-digivolved back into V-mon and Wormmon, the now smaller dragon losing his grip on both of the kids and they fell as well. Unfortunately, even after de-digivolving, Wormmon's back was still frozen over in ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  All of them laid there in the snow, the blizzard back to yesterday's full harshness. Everyone was shivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It all seems like it'll end here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"No, not like this," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daisuke thought out. He reached out with his shaking hand to his back pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His D-terminal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  During all this time, right when he and Ken awoke as children in a different Digital World, they both still had their D-terminals. Unfortunately,  they couldn't get a signal to any of the other Chosen Children, so it was pretty much useless. However, it still had one use left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>"Digimental up!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The Digimental of Courage bursted out from the device, light shining everywhere. V-mon instantly took the armor. Daisuke had passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A wave of heat and fire spread throughout his core. The falling snow seemed nothing more than a breeze to him now. He wasn't shivering anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He was now Fladramon, the Fire of Courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Once he gained his bearings, he quickly grabbed everyone and scooped them into his arms. He raised his body heat higher, hoping to warm up everyone as best as he could, and hugged everyone tightly. Fladramon grabbed his bag and stuffed one of the blankets inside while wrapping the other one around him and everyone else in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He picked a direction, and started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Being Fladramon had significantly helped. Sure, he couldn't fly and cover great distances, but he could keep everyone heated and warm, and that's all that mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The blizzard was calming down somewhat, he can see a bit further now and the snow was falling less. It wasn't great, but it wasn't horrible either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He felt like he'd been walking for hours. Trees were entering and leaving his vision, his surroundings looking the same. He was carrying so much weight on him. Daisuke, Wormmon, Ken, and his bag he was carrying was starting to take its toll. He was wasting so much energy releasing his heat too. Every step he felt like he was going to collapse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  However, he wasn't going to give up yet. He had people relying on him, so he's not going to give up yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Fladramon appeared to have exited the forest, he couldn't see trees in front of him. What he could see, however, was a stretch of railroad track. It was long and couldn't see the end of it. Then again he couldn't see anything in the storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He perked up, he thought he heard something. He heard it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A loud train whistle blared out to his left. Fladramon looked towards the sudden noise that was made. Four lights pierced through the snow, what appeared to be teeth under them. The train look-alike rushed right by them, multiple cars behind it. He looked at the train in awe for a moment before realizing something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "Wait!" Fladramon shouted out desperately. Putting in the last of his energy he had left, he rushed towards the train. Each step he made pushing him forward as hard as he could. The train was still faster. The caboose was trailing up behind him, so using up all of his energy he made a jump to the deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Almost sliding off of the deck, he made it on the train. He lost the blanket in the process, but it didn't matter, he still had who mattered most in his arms safe. He let out a massive breath before reaching out to open the door to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The inside of the car was heated, a blast of hot air on his skin. Fladramon shut the door behind before sliding to the ground, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. Unfortunately, there was still a lot of snow on all of them, so he wasn't done yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Getting back up, he gently set down everyone on a nearby chair cushion and placed his bag on the floor. Moving to the opposite side of the car he took off his gauntlets and started to brush off the snow on him. It all fell to the floor in a pile, a scarily big pile. He removed his helmet and feet armor so the cold metal wouldn't make him even colder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He went on to remove the snow off Daisuke and then Ken. Their hair was frosted over and their faces were pale. At least the Heat Gems kept them from dying he kept internally saying to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Wormmon was last, and looked the worst out of all of them. The ice from Hyougamon's attack was still there and will probably stay there for a while. He tried to puncture the ice with his claws to remove it, but once he did the caterpillar let out a sound of pain at the action, so he retreated as fast as he could. Looks like the ice will need to be treated later then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Once he set down Wormmon, he sat down on the cushion, finally able to get comfortable. He then proceeded to lie down behind everyone pulling them to his chest. His eyes began to close as his consciousness started to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They'll get through this, he knows they will.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>